Little Red Mike At The Forest
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: Tras la fastuosa boda de Bella y Edward, Mike se demora en el bosque, sintiéndose tal vez más solo que nunca... Hasta que una figura de cuento de hadas, el Gran Lobo Feroz, aparece... para devorarle.


_Twilight no me pertenece. ;) ¿_ _Stephenie Meyer me demandaría si leyera esto...? xDDD ¿Por el uso sexy y malvado que le doy a sus personajes.? xDDD ¡Espero que os guste!. ;)  
_

* * *

Mike Newton se aflojó la corbata roja. La gran boda entre Bella Swan y Edward Cullen había finalizado. Así pues, ya no necesitaba ningún extraño adminículo estrangulándole el cuello.

Había comido hasta reventar, y bebido más de lo aconsejable. Pero se sentía tan vacío... Vacío y un tanto mareado, aunque desde luego esto último se debía al alcohol que no estaba acostumbrado a injerir.

No era ningún secreto, precisamente, que siempre le había gustado muchísimo Bella. Perder a su chica ideal (señora Cullen ahora, y todo eso) bastaría para amargarle el día a cualquiera... Soportar las miradas insinuantes de Jessica Stanley reforzó la impresión, y penar por una y huir de la otra le produjo una fuerte antipatía hacia el sexo femenino.

‒Las chicas son muy crueles...‒Masculló para sí, tratando de no dejar escapar unas estúpidas lágrimas de desilusión y frustración. Bella Swan no era, seguramente, el amor de su vida. Así que no valía la pena semejante disgusto... ¿verdad?. Mike supuso que todo se debía a que... _se sentía solo_. Más que enamorado de Bella, se sentía _extraña e infinitimente solo_.

Una estupidez, por supuesto. Mike Newton era un muchacho muy popular en Forks; Jessica no era precisamente la única chica loca por él... Y Mike tenía infinidad de amigos con los que salir de fiesta y reír.

Así pues... ahora... ¿por qué tanto dramatismo?. ¿Sería cierto que todo el mundo llora en las bodas...? Porque Mike sintió lágrimas cálidas rodando por sus mejillas. Maldijo, rabioso, y se las enjugó con los puños. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?. ¡Al diablo con los Cullen, señor y señora!.

Sobraban chicas mucho más atractivas que Bella Swan...

 _Pero él no estaba llorando por Bella..._

Sino por una clase de confusión anormal que no había experimentado nunca antes.

No había motivo alguno para sentirse tan desolado. Y mucho menos para llorar. Suerte que nadie le estaba viendo... Recorría un apartado sendero del bosque. No era precisamente un atajo para llegar a su casa... pero quería estar solo en la umbría dulce bajo los árboles. Era un lugar apropiado para su melancolía, y muy íntimo. La fragancia del follaje húmedo le envolvía, y por lo menos se sentía arropado por toda aquella belleza inmutable de la naturaleza. No estaba preparado para enfrentar a nadie todavía... simplemente deseaba unos minutos de recogimiento y paz. Un lugar a salvo en el que llorar... Porque las lágrimas seguían aflorando sin parar, como si se tratara de un grifo averiado.

‒No es una conducta muy masculina.‒Decidió, con un hilo de voz. Pero no tenía de qué avergonzarse... nadie lo sabría nunca. No podía imaginarse a sus amigos dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo... Y, de todas formas, ¿consolarlo de qué?. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desgarrado?. ¡No existían, de veras, motivos!.

‒Simplemente... a mí también me gustaría encontrar el amor...‒Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y recostándose en el tronco de un pino, que parecía llorar también con su resina del color del ámbar.

Dejó que el viento se llevara sus palabras... El viento fresco que acarició su frente cómo unas alas, y sus labios cómo un beso; y que secó sus lágrimas, desprendiéndolas de sus pestañas con infinita gentileza.

Pasó mucho tiempo, así... Simplemente allí solo, reposando... Pensando en todo y en nada. Oscurecía rápidamente a su alrededor, la luna ascendiendo sobre los árboles. El bosque silente aparecía misterioso... Extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo. Era el bosque que había conocido durante toda su vida... _Pero a la vez no lo era._ La espesa, casi tangible oscuridad confería un aspecto salvaje y casi peligroso a la floresta, como en un cuento de hadas en que uno podía perderse para siempre en esa vegetación inhóspita y plagada de monstruos ocultos entre las sombras... Brujas devoradoras de hombres, y lobos sedientos de sangre. Mike abrió los ojos por fin, súbitamente sobresaltado. Quizás no era el momento de conjurar todo aquel imaginario colectivo de visiones infantiles terroríficas...

 _Era mejor, más seguro, volver a casa._

‒Además de ponerme a llorar como un imbécil, ahora resulta que tengo miedo del Lobo Feroz... es increíble...‒Masculló Mike, deseando propinarse a sí mismo un par de bofetadas. Exasperado, se puso en marcha, dirigiendo una última mirada de despedida al bosque que había sido el único testigo de su llanto. Se había sentido tan bien aquí... tan consolado y protegido por aquella naturaleza dulce...

Pero, con la llegada de la noche, las cosas parecían cambiar de forma. Adquirir un aire de amenazador...

Tomando el familiar sendero, inició la larga caminata que le conduciría a casa. Donde no deseaba estar. Pero, en fin... no podía pasar la noche al raso... entre aquellas sombras huidizas que casi parecían espectros burlones danzando a su alrededor...

 _¡Basta!_. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo?. ¡Basta de visiones inquietantes, del mundo de la fantasía!.

‒¡Estás loco, Mike!.‒Se reprendió, negando con la cabeza.‒Y ahora es cuando aparece el gran Lobo Feroz... y te come, tío. Estoy mal de la cabeza hoy, salta a la vista.‒Jamás volvería a asistir a ninguna boda... excepto a la suya propia, si es que le llegaba el turno alguna vez...

‒Bueno, no todos los lobos son _tan_ malignos, ya sabes _._ ‒La voz desconocida a sus espaldas le traspasó de miedo. Fue como sumergirse en agua helada... y como electrocutarse. Se le erizó casi dolorosamente el vello, pero consiguió sofocar el grito que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta.

Mike se dio la vuelta bruscamente, buscando al extraño que parecía burlarse de él oculto por el pesado manto de oscuridad.

No tuvo que escudriñar demasiado las sombras. Ante él se erguía un muchacho altísimo, y delgado. Su piel cobriza y cabello negrísimo indicaron a Mike que se trataba de uno de los quileutes de La Push. Pero no consiguió recordar quién era exactamente; uno de los amigos de Jacob Black, probablemente. Su rostro era hermoso, a su exótica manera, y sonreía con hoyuelos que le conferían un aspecto dulce y casi infantil.

‒Eh... sí, hola, tío.‒Comenzó Mike, titubeante. Aún sentía el corazón en la garganta tras el sobresalto, y el cuerpo entero se le había quedado débil y tembloroso. Esto le hizo experimentar una repentina animadversión contra aquel joven extraño.‒Bueno, ya sabes... Pues que te vaya bien...‒Él mismo se daba cuenta de la incoherencia atropellada de sus palabras, pero no le importaba ni lo más mínimo quedar como un maleducado. Giró sobre sus talones, y continuó su camino.

‒¿Me tienes miedo, Mike?. ¿Crees que soy el gran y malvado Lobo Feroz...?.‒Susurró el muchacho indio, con manifiesta diversión... Diversión y una clase de intensidad extraña en su voz ronca... que hizo estremecer a Mike de la cabeza a los pies.

Mike se detuvo, pues, con la boca abierta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a aquel tipo grandullón?. ¿Estaba borracho?. ¿O simplemente era un idiota de talla mundial?. ¿Por qué no se largaba, simplemente?.

‒Oye, tío, ¿te estás riendo de mí?. Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías...‒Realmente, algo en aquel joven de La Push inquietaba y acaloraba a Mike, que estaba sumamente malhumorado y triste, y simplemente quería regresar a casa... y estar solo...

Entonces, súbitamente recordó lo que se decía en el pueblo... Que los muchachos de La Push formaban una especie de banda de pandilleros...

" _Genial"_ , pensó Mike. " _Van a atracarme.._."

‒Mike, en serio... Sólo quiero hablar. Me llamo Embry. Embry Call... ¿No me recuerdas?, soy amigo de Jake...

 _Embry Call. Sí. Embry Call._

Mike lo recordó, efectivamente. Pero esto no le tranquilizó... Había algo en Embry que le ponía el vello de punta, sin saber por qué. Por delirante que sonara... en mitad de aquel bosque oscuro, no se sentía a salvo con el muchacho indio. No bajo la luz espectral de la luna, que no bastaba para penetrar las sombras que los rodeaban... No con la brisa susurrando entre la vegetación de forma tan lúgubre, como una clase de gemido lastimero...

‒Voy a irme a casa ahora. Lo siento, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo... Ni contigo ni con nadie, en realidad.

‒¿Es por la boda?.‒Embry Call parecía decidido a no dejarle marchar aún. Mike se envaró, y, alzando las manos con rechazo, le espetó:

‒¿Y a ti qué?. ¡Vete al infierno!. Yo me largo. AHORA.

‒Ten cuidado por el bosque de noche, Mike. Tu corbata es roja, ya sabes... ¿no recuerdas el cuento de _Caperucita Roja...?‒_ Cuando Embry susurraba, su voz enronquecida estremecía como una caricia la espina dorsal de Mike. Tembloroso, el joven rubio sentía inexplicables calambres en el estómago. Adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas...

‒¿Me estás amenazando, tío?.‒La voz de Mike surgió firme, enfurecida. No delataba la insólita lasitud en que se veía sumido tras escuchar la voz de Embry.‒¡Me importa una mierda que pertenezcas a una banda de matones o no!. ¡Me das risa!. Me largo... y si quieres pelea, la vas a tener.

Los ojos de Embry no parpadeaban. Su mirada fija y fulgurante intimidaba profundamente a Mike, pero éste estaba decidido a no mostrarse afectado. Embry debía encontrarse borracho o drogado... Toda esta actitud no tenía sentido alguno. Si al menos aquel grandullón absurdo dejara de mirarlo así...

‒No es una amenaza. Es un hecho. El bosque es peligroso... Tal vez el Lobo Feroz exista después de todo... Tal vez ha sido atraído por tu corbata roja... Y ahora quiere comerte, Mike. De la cabeza a los pies.

Mike estaba completamente harto de los absurdos susurros guturales de Embry Call, y más harto aún del hormigueo desconcertante que le provocaban por todo el cuerpo. Embry decía cosas propias de un loco... Todo parecía una complicada broma de mal gusto... O el inicio de un verdadero conflicto. Había algo peligroso en esta situación descabellada, Mike lo presentía... ¿Realmente aquel grandullón quería asaltarle?. Bueno, Mike no era tan alto como el muchacho indio, ni de lejos... Pero se defendería a muerte. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que, tras algo tan prosaico como una boda, vendrían tantas cosas malas e increíbles!. Primero aquel disgusto y aquellas lágrimas sin sentido... Y ahora este ataque, perpetrado por un tío al que no conocía más que de vista, y que de repente parecía decidido a hacerle pasar un mal rato en mitad de un bosque lleno de líquida luz de luna.

" _Por estúpido que suene..._ ", pensó Mike, alucinado, " _...esto empieza a convertirse de verdad en una especie de cuento de hadas... Estoy perdido en la negra espesura, amenazado por un hombre de ojos lobunos... que ahora sonríe, con una expresión incongruentemente dulce e inocente en mitad de esta situación insostenible_ ".

Realmente, Mike no sabía cómo continuar. Todo se estaba descontrolando, de alguna manera. Si volvía a darse la vuelta para marcharse... ¿Embry trataría de provocarle de nuevo?. Y si sucedía así... ¿qué ocurriría?. ¿Pelearían?. ¿No había forma de zafarse, simplemente?.

‒Mira, ¡me parece que estás chiflado!. No entiendo de qué va todo esto... ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?. ¡Y deja ya esa mierda del Lobo Feroz, cretino!. ¡No me das ningún miedo!.‒Mike intentó dejar las cosas claras... Ser mordaz, cruel. Lo único que quería en el mundo era marcharse, ¡pero ya!. Hacía cada vez más frío, y un tenue cendal de nubes había velado la faz de la luna. Era todo tan excepcionalmente sombrío... siniestro... Y los ojos de Embry tan inquietantes... tan obsesivamente inalterables. Mike Newton nunca había sido un muchacho pusilánime, pero Embry Call le repelía de una forma perturbadora.

El muchacho indio no había dejado ni por un instante de sonreír. Sus dientes, centelleantes en la oscuridad, recordaron a Mike, estúpidamente, los del Lobo Feroz... _de veras_.

‒Que dientes más grandes tienes...‒Algo imperioso, delirante, pareció tomar el control de las cuerdas vocales de Mike, que se encontró parafraseando, _¡REALMENTE!_ , el cuento de _Caperucita Roja_.

No pudo creer haber dicho algo así. ¡Se estaba volviendo _absolutamente, rotundamente_ loco...! Quería desaparecer bajo tierra... No haberse levantado para ir a una estúpida boda y perderse con un maníaco después.

La estentórea carcajada de Embry estalló en el bosque dormido, y su eco se lo llevó el viento quejumbroso. Su risa era tan lobuna como su mirada... había sido como una clase de aullido en la noche...

El corazón de Mike pareció a punto de estallar, y una oleada de insoportable calor le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. _¡Vamos, vamos...!_ No iba a desmayarse, ¿verdad?. ¿Cómo podía estar tan atemorizado e histérico...? Realmente se sentía en peligro, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a Embry... Le consideraba una amenaza, algo horripilante. Cosa extraña, porque ningún miembro de la banda de La Push le había llamado especialmente la atención antes. Eran todos altísimos y tenían un aspecto duro, pero... Jamás hasta ahora los había temido.

Mike no parecía ser capaz de controlar su creciente zozobra. Todo su ser clamaba por huir, por adentrarse en el bosque y perder al muchacho indio de vista... Y, sin embargo, algo en el interior de Mike le susurraba que sería una muy mala idea comenzar a correr, internarse en la vegetación oscura con aquel depredador detrás...

¿ _Depredador_?.

Sí.

El instinto de Mike consideraba a Embry Call como una especie de Lobo Feroz...

Por inverosímil y enfermizo que sonara.

‒Contestaría: " _¡son para comerte mejor!_ ", pero creo que entonces te causaría un ataque cardíaco.‒Embry le guiñó un ojo, pero ni siquiera este gesto, aparentemente despreocupado, pudo conferirle un aspecto menos amenazador.‒Me has preguntado, Mike... si quiero algo de ti... Y, la respuesta es... _todo_.

Mike ahogó un grito de rabia. Toda esta charla absurda en clave, que no conducía a ningún sitio, le crispaba los nervios, le llevaba al límite.

‒Ahora estamos solos tú y yo bajo la luz de la luna.‒Continuó Embry, con su voz suave y acariciadora... _Letal_.‒La luna enloquece la sangre animal... Los lobos aúllan bajo su frío resplandor en las noches de invierno. Sssh... ¿no escuchas el rumor del viento entre las hojas...? Ahora es cuando debe empezar la magia... cuando el Lobo aparece, Mike. No te inquietes, son criaturas amistosas... o por lo menos lo serán _contigo_. Simplemente quiero estar un poco a tu lado... charlar... ¿es eso tan terrible?. ¿Es que te inquieta el bosque a nuestro al rededor?, con sus tinieblas que parecen vivas... Y sus personajes de cuento de hadas ocultos, observándote... Haciéndote participar de sus hechizos, de su gran secreto.

Mike temblaba. Las palabras de Embry carecían aún de sentido, pero eran hermosas... y _terribles_. Terribles por su absurdidad e incoherencia, creando una situación inverosímil entre dos extraños... Y hermosas por su misterioso encantamiento, su embrujo en la noche enigmática. Se sentía tan débil... tan mareado... Pero estas eran, sorprendentemente, sensaciones agradables, casi dulces. Por vez primera desde que se encontrara con Embry, Mike sonrió, olvidando todo su temor y su cólera tan rápidamente que casi parecía obra de un verdadero hechizo. La sangre circulaba muy deprisa por sus venas..., una insólita excitación le arreboló el cuello y las mejillas. Realmente, ahora le parecía posible que los lobos danzaran bajo la luz de la luna... Los ojos de Embry eran salvajes y fascinadores, y Mike sabía que podían resultar mortíferos... Pero quería escucharle, de todos modos, aunque fuera peligroso... Quería escucharle hablar sobre la magia, en el corazón del bosque helado.

" _¿Seré bipolar?_ ", se preguntó Mike, confuso. Pero ahora se sentía muchísimo mejor... ¿Por qué?.

‒Mira, Call... Embry... No te entiendo, tío. ¿De qué va todo esto?.‒Pero la voz de Mike era suave ahora. Algo en las palabras de Embry le había llegado al alma... Y le había tranquilizado, aunque de alguna manera sabía que algo peligroso pendía sobre su cabeza.

‒Ya te he dicho, Mike, que simplemente quiero estar contigo...

‒¿Y no hay otra forma de querer ser mi colega?. ¿Una que no implique pasar frío aquí?.

Embry volvió a reír. Su risa resultaba definitivamente lobuna, jadeante... Mike cerró los ojos, aunque ya no le asustaba oírle.

‒¿Por qué cierras los ojos, Mike?. ¿No quieres ver la luz de la luna?. ¿No quieres... verme?.‒Musitó Embry. ¿Por qué su voz era tan profunda y aterciopelada?, resultaba desconcertante oírla... Tan enervante, oscura, intensa.

‒Los cierro para... escucharte mejor.

‒Lo de _Caperucita Roja_ es divertido, ya sabes... Porque el cuento es real. _Puede_ ser real. Estamos en un bosque, entre las sombras... _Aquí_ y _ahora_ todo puede suceder.

‒Y supongo que tú debes ser el Lobo, ¿no?.‒Murmuró débilmente Mike, dispuesto a seguirle el juego por un momento. Abrió los ojos... y sofocó un grito. Embry había salvado silenciosamente la distancia que los separaba, y ahora ambos estaban cara a cara...

Pero Mike Newton no dio un sólo paso atrás. Ahora ya no temía... al insólito muchacho que se erguía ante él, casi desafiante, y que sonreía con centelleantes dientes _lobunos_ , y le miraba con ojos _lobunos_ salvajes y encendidos, y que en su aire siniestro de Lobo Feroz agradaba extrañamente, ahora, a Mike Newton. Aunque se tratara de una locura... por inaprensiblemente peligroso que pareciera Embry Call... Definitivamente, Mike había olvidado su imperioso deseo de regresar a casa. Lo único que ahora ansiaba... era resolver toda esta situación irracional, inconcebible... _¡Mágica!_.

Porque había una clase de magia en los ojos indómitos de Embry Call... _y Mike no podía resistirse a la magia_.

Siempre había vivido de forma prosaica... insulsa. El instituto, los partidos con sus amigos, los bailes de graduación, las chicas y sus algarabías... Nada destacable, una vida bastante gris. Era popular en Forks, sacaba buenas notas, podría tener una novia bonita (aunque no se tratara de Bella Swan...), e ir a una buena universidad... Pero siempre regresaría, en suma, al pueblo. Siempre había creído ser la clase de persona que regresa al hogar para vivir y morir en él, rodeado de hijos y una esposa. Esta era la vida de su padre, y la que disfrutaban todos los vecinos de Forks...

No parecía haber lugar para la fantasía, ni para la aventura. Simplemente, un pueblecito típicamente americano, con gentes útiles y trabajadoras, sencillas y afectuosas. Mike siempre había pensado que, después de todo, probablemente acabaría casándose con Jessica Stanley... y continuaría con la tienda deportiva hasta... hasta que le llegara la muerte. Y nada más.

Por eso... siempre mantenía reprimido su espíritu soñador, romántico. Sí, _romántico_ ; nunca había podido quedarse solo en mitad de la naturaleza sin sentir que ésta le penetraba, inundándole de _sortilegios y ensueños_... Jamás había podido pasear bajo la luz de la luna sin sentir que " _hay algo más";_ más que la apariencia anodina de un pueblo conservador... Más que las interminables y aburridas cenas familiares, más que el futuro opresivo al que parecía estar condenado. Bajo el claro de luna, los cuentos de hadas cobraban espectral vida; de repente parecía posible que algo emocionante transformara la existencia entera de Mike Newton, liberando su alma, esclava de los convencionalismos y el fatalismo.

Y ahora... finalmente... Esta noche parecía haber llegado de veras algo sorprendente... Una clase de embrujo presidía la escena, la atmósfera. Los astros derramaban los tesoros de su fulgor de forma casi sobrenatural, bañando la singular escena... Dos muchachos frente a frente en un bosque tenebroso y helado, con la brisa fragante acariciando sus cabellos. El cuello de Mike se estremeció ante el delicado toque de estos dedos incorpóreos... y ofreció su frente, enfebrecida por tantas emociones, para que el dulce hálito del E _spíritu del Aire_ (aquel poderoso y sutil _Ariel_ inmortalizado por William Shakespeare en _La Tempestad_ ), si existía, se la refrescara. Mike parecía capaz de creer en todo esta noche...

Así como su cuerpo parecía sumido en una vorágine de sensaciones febriles que nunca hasta entonces debía haber experimentado. Ardía y se helaba al mismo tiempo... Sentía una languidez desconcertante... era como estar adormilado, y sin embargo sentía en carne viva la adrenalina que parecía ser lo único que le mantenía en pie. Una adrenalina burbujeante en sus venas, que debía producir, sin duda, los espasmos cálidos que sentía en su vientre...

Y todo ello... todo este trastorno, se debía únicamente a los ojos indómitos de Embry Call. Negros como la obsidiana y refulgentes en la penumbra, no parecían poder parar de clavarse en los de Mike, de un simple, límpido azul celeste.

Mike, algo mareado tras tantas emociones, se dio cuenta entonces de un detalle muy extraño: Embry ante él era una presencia anormalmente... cálida. Abrasadora, de hecho. Era como estar cara a cara con una llama... ¿Cómo podía estar tan increíblemente caliente?. ¿Habría enfermado Embry...? Pero, ¡cielos!, ¡su calor resultaba tan agradable en una noche tan fría...! Confortó a Mike, que se sintió avergonzado de que la calidez de otro hombre pudiera parecerle... tan placentera.

Se imaginó, por un instante delirante, envuelto por los brazos de Embry... Lo maravillosamente cómodo que resultaría recostar la cabeza en su pecho para dormir...

Esta visión fugaz dejó sin aliento a Mike. Un hombre no piensa esas cosas de otro hombre... _Jamás_.

Sintió un insoportable asco de sí mismo...

 _¡Pero la visión se resistía a abandonarle del todo...!_

Era... algo bonito. Aunque prohibido. Había sido una imagen secreta y culpable...

Se preguntó qué diría el señor Newton si conociera algunos de los pensamientos de su hijo...

Pero Mike no quería ser como su padre... y pasarse el resto de su vida dedicado a la tienda deportiva, con una esposa de voz chillona. A Mike no debía importarle, pues, la opinión de su padre. Quería buscar su propio camino... vivir una vida plena, emocionante. Estaba harto de su familia conservadora...

De todos modos... _JAMÁS_ , _JAMÁS_ debía permitirse volver a pensar algo así sobre Embry u otro hombre. Era... repugnante. Increíblemente repugnante...

 _Pero..._

Pero... lo cierto es que... _¿realmente podía resultar repugnante una visión tan dulce...?_ La cabeza dorada de Mike acurrucada en el masivo, fuerte pecho de Embry...

 _¡BASTA!._

Tales pensamientos eran peligrosos, clandestinos. Confundían y herían a Mike, volviéndolo loco. Temblaba... y lo peor es que no de temor o renuencia... Sino de ansia... de deseo insatisfecho, imposible.

Mike jadeaba, abochornado, desconcertado. Volvía a querer huir... lejos, muy lejos de Embry. La presencia de aquel extraordinario muchacho indio no le hacía bien... Le estaba perturbando, desequilibrando hasta lo más hondo.

Pero Embry tomó la palabra, y Mike le escuchó... sin sucumbir al impulso de salir corriendo y olvidar esta noche de locos.

‒¿ _Yo_?. ¿El Lobo...? ¿Soy yo el Lobo?.‒Embry rió quedamente. Y aquella risa tan suave y susurrante hizo que Mike se tensara dolorosamente, cautivado, fascinado a su pesar.‒Entonces, deberías temerme muchísimo, Mike Newton... Porque, definitivamente, el Lobo Feroz _desea probarte_... Sus ojos llenos de fiereza están puestos ahora en ti y ya no dejarán de acecharte nunca, saben que tú eres su presa; sus oídos sobrenaturalmente agudizados escuchan cada latido de tu corazón desbocado, cada hálito que escapa por tus labios...; y sus dientes letales esperan saborear... tu carne dulce...

Ahora sí, Mike dio un paso atrás.

Embry, súbitamente, atrapó al muchacho rubio por el brazo con firmeza... pero también con (fiera) dulzura.

‒No te preocupes... El Lobo será gentil contigo. Tú le conviertes en un _hombre_ , y relegas al olvido a la _bestia_... El Lobo se contentará meramente con degustar tus labios... No sería conveniente devorar tu carne... por suculenta que se vea... sonrojada y tersa...

Mike emitió un gemido.

‒Suéltame... Estás loco... déjame... ¿Qué insinúas...?

¿ _Degustar sus labios_...? ¿Aquel tío grandullón que le aferraba el brazo como una tenaza de hierro... le estaba... pidiendo un beso, o algo semejante?. ¿O no era más que una broma retorcida y cruel?. ¿¡En qué clase de lío se había metido Mike por deambular por el bosque como un imbécil...!?. ¿¡Iba Embry a forzarlo en la espesura...!?

Lo más escalofriante de todo... fue que Mike se sintió desfallecer al pensar en los labios de Embry... Las rodillas se le aflojaron...

 _Dios..._

 _¡Dios...!_

¿Es que Mike se había convertido en un degenerado...? En aquellos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo violentamente. Se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra un árbol, se hubiera mordido a sí mismo hasta hacerse sangre... Cualquier cosa que eliminara la vergüenza y culpabilidad que lo invadían al pensar con tanta complacencia en la boca gruesa y sensual de Embry Call. Deseaba autocastigarse, autolesionarse, por aquellos pensamientos deliciosos y pecaminosos... que no podía eludir y que había descubierto en esta noche embrujada.

Convulso, Mike trataba de liberar su brazo, pero resultaba inútil. Embry era tan insuperablemente fuerte... Mike sentía arder aquella mano enorme y cobriza incluso a través de la ropa. Quería soltarse... pero a la vez _no lo quería_.

Alzó una mirada suplicante... Pero encontrarse de lleno con los ojos negros de Embry le causó pavor; aparecían dilatados como los de un animal... Y quemaban aún más que su piel. Mike pudo creer sin dudar, en estos instantes, que el muchacho indio escondía al verdadero Lobo Feroz en su interior...

Todo era sorprendente e irreal, indescriptible... _Y, de alguna manera, voluptuoso._

‒Por favor... déjame... me haces daño... ¡Por favor...!‒Jadeaba Mike, sin dejar de debatirse, casi llorando de desesperación. Se odiaba a sí mismo... porque el calor de Embry Call le hacía sentir como si estuviera tumbado dulcemente bajo el sol de verano... Era un calor gozoso, y Mike quería sumergirse en él... hundir la cabeza en el cuello ardiente de Embry... Aspirar su aroma... Una fragancia que parecía una mezcla entre sudor, limón, y algo más denso... Una clase de almizcle indescriptible... Casi salvaje. Dios, este muchacho olía también como un lobo... como una criatura montaraz...

‒Mientes.‒Murmuró pausadamente Embry al oído de Mike. Mike creyó morir al sentir aquel tórrido aliento... Emitió, sin poder evitarlo, un sordo gemido.‒No te estoy hiriendo... te sujeto tan delicadamente como si fueras un pajarillo herido... aterido de frío en invierno. ¿No estás muerto de frío, Mike...? No vas lo suficientemente abrigado para una noche en el bosque. Piensa que, si yo quisiera hacerte daño... podría quebrarte sin más, Mike. Con una sola mano me bastaría. Pero eres mi pajarillo... y yo jamás te haría daño. Mis dedos son dulces, reteniéndote a mi lado. Y podrían serlo aún más... si tú te dejaras acariciar. El Lobo desea reclamarte... _imprimación_ , así lo llaman...

Mike no entendía nada en absoluto. Bueno, mejor dicho, lo entendía todo _demasiado bien_. Embry Call era una especie de pervertido que se le estaba insinuando con toda impudicia. Se trataba de una clase de agresión sexual incalificable...

Y lo peor de todo es que Mike estaba luchando, no contra su atacante, sino contra sí mismo... Para no sucumbir a aquellos fuertes brazos. Sollozó estrepitosamente, desviando el rostro. No quería mirar a Embry... le odiaba. ¡Le odiaba!. ¡ _Le odiaba..._!

Súbitamente, sintió su brazo liberado. Fue tan inesperado, que Mike trastabilló. Inexplicablemente se sintió como si le hubieran amputado un miembro... al dejar de sentir el calor de Embry sosteniéndole.

Embry miró a Mike, enloquecido. Su rostro demudado aparecía espantoso... Temible. Violentísimas sacudidas, convulsiones, le recorrían... como si fuera a darle un ataque... Realmente se asemejaba a una sombría criatura de cuento de hadas... Herida, e infinitamente peligrosa en su dolor. Más que nunca, recordaba al pavoroso y sanguinario Lobo Feroz... capaz de hacer pedazos a Mike. Pero, por encima de todo... los ojos de Embry se mostraron completamente desolados... tan atormentados y tempestuosos...

‒Que ojos más tristes tienes...‒Suspiró Mike, sin importarle lo que fuera a suceder a continuación. Embry no cesaba de temblar con furor indescriptible... Parecía a punto de estallar. Mike sabía, de alguna manera, que estaba en peligro... que debía alejarse del muchacho indio, a toda velocidad... Pero no lo hizo. Y supo... que nunca podría hacerlo.‒Que dientes más grandes tienes... así que deja de morderte los labios, los tienes ya llenos de sangre... Tus labios... ¿no son para besarme mejor, gran y malvado Lobo Feroz?.

Los espasmos que sacudían a Embry cesaron como si Mike hubiera pulsado un interruptor. Toda la cólera salvaje de aquel semblante tan bello desapareció como por encanto. Mike estuvo a punto de desvanecerse de la impresión, sintiendo que la sangre zumbaba horrísona en sus oídos, al ver que unas simples palabras suyas tenían poder para aplacar a semejante monstruo... Y ahora debía cumplirlas... o exponerse a una furia mayor...

Mike quiso justificarse a sí mismo: ahora _no podía_ echarse atrás, de ninguna manera, se dijo. Debía entregarse a Embry o volver a sufrir otra escena de violencia desmedida... y salir con un par de huesos rotos. Pero, en realidad, desde luego... _Mike estaba deseoso de sucumbir_. Ahora poseía el perfecto pretexto para saborear los gruesos labios de Embry Call... Y quizás Embry quisiera forzar a Mike en lo más umbrío de la espesura, después de todo... Y Mike, para apaciguar su furia, accedería a lo que fuera...

‒No.‒Profirió Embry, con voz rota.‒No tienes que hacer esto... Por nada del mundo querría que tú... me ofrecieras algo así por obligación...‒Pese a que su cuerpo se había relajado, y su expresión suavizado, los ojos negros de Embry continuaban llenos de una amargura indescriptible, como oscuros cristales rotos. Su rostro aparecía vulnerable, como el de un chiquillo asustado...‒Perdóname. Perdóname... Mike... Perdí el control. Yo... casi... te...

‒Sssh...‒Lo silenció suavemente Mike, negando con la cabeza.‒¿Crees que bromeo?. Te ofrezco... mis labios... si los quieres tomar...

‒¡No!.‒El grito palpitante, torturado de Embry estremeció el bosque silente que los envolvía.‒¡No lo entiendes...! Te escuché sollozar para que te soltara... Y al pensar que me detestabas tanto como para suplicarme que no te tocara... Al pensar que mi contacto te causaba tanto asco... Perdí el control... Hubiera podido hacerte daño, más del pudieras imaginar... _Dios mío_ , Mike...

‒No me importa.‒Mike sonrió, lleno de serenidad y dulzura. Quería confortar a Embry... curar su corazón lastimado.‒Siempre he sabido que... no se debe bromear con el Lobo Feroz. No me importa nada, Embry. Solo... _házlo_. Ahora. _Bésame_.‒Quiso añadir: " _soy tuyo_ ", pero una insoportable timidez se lo impidió; era tan pronto...

¿Qué había pasado con los recelos, con la repugnancia de Mike?, porque Embry era un hombre... Simplemente, Mike ya no podía luchar más. _No quería hacerlo,_ de hecho. El sufrimiento en los ojos de Embry le había desarmado... y los sentimientos que le recorrían junto al muchacho indio eran demasiado maravillosos como para eludirlos.

Embry se acercó, pues, un poco más a Mike, con suma lentitud. Pero no le tocó. Simplemente, inquirió:

‒Ya no... ¿ya no lamentas la boda de Bella?.‒Sus ojos vulnerables llenaron de una ternura insoportable el corazón de Mike.

‒No. Ahora ya no. Había deseado tanto... que alguien me hiciera sentir esto... lo que tú me provocas, Embry. Y ahora se ha cumplido. Me sentí muy solo hoy, tras la fiesta. Vine aquí, al bosque, para poder pensar... y llorar a solas...‒Mike calló por un instante, azorado. Embry alzó la mano y acarició el rostro del joven, muy despacio, con la yema de los dedos. Mike cerró los ojos, ebrio de placer, y pensó que su corazón no resistiría tanto gozo.‒Lloraba de soledad, Embry... y quería... quería... que se cumpliera mi sueño: amar, y...

‒¿Ser amado?.‒Finalizó Embry, rozando delicadamente el labio superior de Mike, que gimió ahogadamente.‒Ahora ya no me separaré de ti, Mike... _Nunca más_.

‒No quería la vida convencional de mis padres en este pueblo.‒Musitó Mike, abriendo su corazón.‒No podía soportar la idea de ir por la vida sin saber lo que es... enloquecer de amor, y cometer mil locuras en el frenesí de la pasión... Así como tampoco podía soportar no conocer la magia, ni encontrar jamás un encantamiento o misterio...

‒¿Vivir la magia, encontrar un encantamiento...?‒Interrogó Embry, alzando una negra y elegante ceja nerviosamente.

‒Eres mágico, Embry. Hay algo en ti...

‒Más de lo que te imaginas...

‒No me cabe duda, Lobo Feroz. Eres lo que siempre he soñado... la aventura más dulce de todas...

‒A la luz de la luna, en un bosque.‒La voz de Embry pareció absorta. Sonreía... como ante una broma privada.‒No... ¿no te hace pensar... en hombres lobo?.

‒Quizá.‒Concedió Mike, pensativo.‒Tus ojos son cambiantes y salvajes. Realmente hay algo de lobo en ti... Yo creo que eres el Lobo Feroz de los cuentos de hadas... Aterrador... _pero dulce_.

‒Entonces...‒Súbitamente, Embry atrajo hacia sí a Mike con fiereza gentil; temblaba de nuevo, pero esta vez se debía al deseo...‒Voy a comerte ahora, Mike Newton.

Mike se estremeció de gozo.

‒Realmente, debe ser la corbata roja...

 _Y Mike se dejó devorar por el ardiente Lobo Feroz... en el bosque oscuro y embrujado, bajo la húmeda luz de la luna..._

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué tal?. ;) ¿Ha sido tan desastroso como me parece? xD. No entiendo por qué Mike Newton tiene tan pocos fans... Es un personaje sumamente aprovechable. xD Tiene un aire dulce y sexy a la vez... Resulta tan absolutamente Slash... xDDD Bueno, me refiero al Mike de los libros, porque el de la película es calamitoso. U_U  
_

 _Obviamente, Embry ve a Mike recostado en el árbol y se imprima de él..._ Et voilà _!. Por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro... xDD_

 _Dejad reviews para hacerme saber, al menos, si os ha agradado una pareja tan rara. xDD ¡Yo la encuentro adorable!. Bueno, Embry es un poco bruto... ¡pero no puede evitarlo, es un hombre lobo, por favor!. ;)  
_

 _Si dejáis un review, os encontraréis con Embry en un parque (a falta de un bosque xDDD), a medianoche... Y os devorará... ¿podéis imaginar cómo?. xDDD ;)_

Ciao _, y gracias por leerme. ;)_


End file.
